1. Field
The present invention relates generally to containers operable to store and dispense food stuffs such as icing, glaze, frosting, filling, and the like. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a fitment assembly to support a decorating nozzle on a container.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various types of known devices have been used to dispense icing, frosting, fillings, and other spreadable food stuffs. Food stuffs such as icing are commonly dispensed onto cakes, pies, cookies, and other dessert confectionaries, for instance, as an edible decoration. Prior art confectionary dispensing devices include flexible icing pouches having a pouch, a pouch fitment, and a nozzle. In the usual manner, the pouch contains the spreadable confectionary or other food stuff to be dispensed. The fitment is used to removably secure the nozzle to the pouch, with the food stuff being dispensed through the fitment and nozzle in a controlled manner.
However, prior art icing pouches and other confectionary dispensing devices have been found to exhibit various deficiencies. For instance, prior art reusable icing pouches require a chef or other user to spend a significant amount of time preparing the spreadable confectionary and loading the confectionary into the pouch. Any unused portions of confectionary in the pouch must then be removed from the pouch. Prior to further use, the pouch must then be cleaned using conventional washing techniques. This time consuming process of loading and unloading/cleaning of the pouch is especially problematic if the same pouch is used to apply multiple types and/or colors of confectionary in quick succession (e.g., when different confectionaries are applied to the same cake). Generally, conventional icing pouches are not suitable for long term storage of confectionary prior to use.
Similarly, prior art reusable pouch fitments and nozzles require the user to remove unused portions of confectionary from the fitment and nozzle. The fitment and nozzle must be cleaned using conventional washing techniques for later use. Similar to the use of conventional pouches, the cleaning process is problematic if the same fitment or nozzle is used to apply multiple types and/or colors of confectionary in quick succession.